Dia Siap
by Septaaa
Summary: Chanyeol mengesah, entah ia harus bereaksi seperti apa. Umurnya bertambah pula tubuhnya yang di usia enam puluh tahun ini sudah tidak memiliki gairah. Sampai di akhir petang itu ia mendengar celotehan Baekhyun—tentang ia dan planetnya. Mungkin benar akan dalih yang mengatakan, "Ketika kau semakin tua, pikiranmu akan kembali seperti anak-anak." —A chanbaek fic, may it warm ur heart.


**Dia Siap.**

Chanyeol & Baekhyun | Future!AU, slice of life, romance| **T** rated

 **Presented by Septaaa**

I do own nothing but story and ideas!

 **Warning:** Non-betaed, possibly typo, And dude, **don't like don't read** ya!

 **Mini note:** Sangat terinspirasi dengan **Supernova** ; Kesatria, Puteri, dan Bintang Jatuh. Happy birthday Chanyeol!

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol terjaga di fajar berhujan, dingin menyeruak pori-pori kulitnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, membuka ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi—sang alasan mengapa ia terjaga di pagi buta sekali—alisnya mengeryit begitu ibu jarinya menggeser layar ponsel dan notifikasi tiga puluh pesan membludak di kotak masuknya. Ini—bukan _spam_ 'kan?

Judulnya— _Selamat ulang tahun._

Dan ia—tertegun. Pupilnya bergulir menatap tanggalan di nakasnya, lalu bergulir lagi menatap tanggal di ponselnya. Dan oh—ternyata ia lupa menyobek tanggalannya dua hari terakhir.

Jadi—ulang tahun, ya? Chanyeol mengesah, entah ia harus bereaksi seperti apa. Umurnya bertambah, pula tubuhnya yang di usia enam puluh tahun ini sudah tidak lagi memiliki stamina yang menggebu-gebu seperti di masa ia masih dua puluh tahun. Secara literal, ia sudah kakek-kakek, untuk membalas pesan para penghormatnya saja tangannya enggan bergerak.

Mau hari ulang tahun atau tidak, rasanya sama saja. Chanyeol di hari tuanya memiliki perspektif yang cekak;

— _seolah hidup hanya perkara hembusan napas semata._

Semua gagasan sudah dipersempit, dan logika sudah dipenuhsesaki oleh probablitas. Yang seharusnya konotasi malah didenotasikan dan sebaliknya. Ide-ide liar di masa mudanya tidak lagi ia temukan di masa sekarang, otaknya sudah didoktrin seolah ia hanya perlu termenung, dan menunggu kapan sang penjemput menjemputnya pada tarikan napas terakhirnya.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi di hari ulang tahunnya, Chanyeol menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri di kaca. jika boleh melebihkan—meski kerutan di wajahnya sudah tercetak jelas, tapi itu mempertegas. Ia tidak bisa menemukan dirinya yang kelebihan semangat di masa mudanya. Wajahnya yang sekarang ini lebih serius. Walau pada akhirnya ia pun tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Ia memakai _coat_ hangat miliknya, lalu menenteng dua buku yang langsung ia apit di ketiaknya. Menyegrakkan payung begitu ia sudah berada di luar rumahnya. Hujan tidak sederas tadi, namun masih menyisakan pilunya. Tangan kanan memegang payung merah tua, tangan kiri mengapit dua buku—Chanyeol siap berangkat ke gedung dimana ia akan disebut sebagai; _professor_.

Tapi sebelum itu—biasanya ia mampir ke kafe sederhana untuk sarapan. Bunyi bel pintu masuk berdering begitu ia menaruh payungnya di tempat yang sudah tersedia, seorang pelayan muda menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Selamat pagi guru besar, pesan seperti biasanya?" Ia mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Kopi espresso dengan racikan klasik sampai sekarang masih menjadi favoritnya, dan duduk di pojok dinding kaca menghadap ke taman juga masih _spot_ ternyamannya. Setiap pagi, selama lima belas tahun—sejak pertama kali hidup di negeri orang.

" _Pancake mocha_ untuk guru besar." Chanyeol mendongak, membetulkan kaca mata dan berpikir, kalau-kalau ia sudah pikun. Tapi memang—

"Aku tidak memesannya, kan?"

"Memang tidak, ini spesial dari kami guru besar. Selamat ulang tahun."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Ah—si tua bangka itu. Suruh dia kemari dan bilang sendiri padaku."

"Tapi tuan kita—" belum selesai si pelayan berucap, sudah ada yang menginstrupsi—

"Hei hei, kau mengataiku tua bangka, sudahkah kau mengaca pagi ini, huh?" Pelayan itu segera undur diri begitu sang pemilik kedai datang.

"Muncul juga kau." tidak sadar sudut bibirnya berkembang, "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Dua tahun ku kira?" Baekhyun, sang pemilik kedai menarik kursi yang hendak ia duduki tepat di depan Chanyeol.

"Dua tahun," ia meminum kopinya yang tadi sempat terabai, "...waktu yang kau habiskan untuk meratapi kepulangan istrimu ke maha atas, eh?"

Sebagai jawaban, Baekhyun hanya tertawa renyah. "Aku tidak ingin dikatai sama orang bujang bangka sepertimu ya." Entah ia sudah kebal dengan _sarkasme_ Chanyeol atau memang ia yang menerima kenyataan tersebut.

"Aku hidup bebas, Baek."

"Ya ya terserah." kali ini ia yang mengesah, "Dua tahun sibuk mengurusi ini itu, sudah lama pula aku gak balik ke Korea. Jadi sekalinya di sana malah keterusan. Wasiat istriku juga ingin di kremasi di rumahnya terdahulu, di Busan."

"Hmm begitu."

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan, ia hidup di negara orang—Cambridge. Tidak banyak ia mempunyai teman satu rumpun. Sampai ia bertemu Baekhyun, teman satu kelasnya semasa SMP dulu, yang tidak disangka-sangka membuka kedai dan sudah menjadi penduduk Cambridge untuk waktu yang cukup lama—dan seolah-olah takdir mencemooh mereka dengan pertemuan seperti itu, karena—

Siapa sangka bahwa mereka bertemu lagi di umur empat puluh lima tahun? terlebih, orang yang ditemuinya sudah memiliki istri, anak, bahkan cucu.

Dan—siapa sangka, bahwa hangat itu masih ia rasa? Berapa tahun? Berapa dekade sudah? Sang pencuri hati yang ia cari-cari selepas kelulusan di sekolah menengah pertama, teman satu kelas yang tidak akrab tapi pernah menjanji di suatu hari, Sang pertama, bagi Chanyeol. Dan sang pertama pula, bagi Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apa hadiahku kali ini?" Chanyeol membuyar hening yang sempat tercipta.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti. Sudah sana berangkat, guru besar tidak boleh telat, _no_?"

Sekali lagi, ia mendengus. "Kau mengusir. Tapi oke, aku tunggu." Chanyeol meneguk kopi terakhirnya, pun kembali ia apit buku-bukunya. Dan membungkus _pancake_ dengan kertas makanan yang sebelumnya tidak ia sentuh. Ia menatap Baekhyun sejenak, dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Pula tangannya yang tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusuk rambut pria itu. "Rinduku sudah sampai, dua tahun, jangan kau mengelana lagi, oke?"

" _Ha_! seolah-olah aku masih memiliki gairah saja untuk berkelana. Kau berlebihan."

"Sampai jumpa." Dengan begitu Chanyeol beranjak pergi, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung—yang masih kokoh itu.

.

.

 _ **Harvard business school, part of Harvard University, Cambridge, United State.**_

Ia berjalan sepanjang gedung membentang dengan dihadiahi salam dan ucapan ulang tahun dari mahasiswanya yang berlalu lalang, ia hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan.

 _Harvard_ —tidak sia-sia ia sekolah tinggi-tinggi sampai menyandang gelar _professor_ jika pada akhirnya ia diundang dan diangkat untuk menjadi salah satu pengajar di kampus paling bergengsi di dunia ini. Ingatkan ia untuk selalu mensyukuri hal tersebut.

Di dalam kelas, biasanya ia membiarkan mahasiswanya banyak bicara. Harvard dan dunia bisnis, tidak rahasia lagi bahwa Harvard sudah banyak mencetak pengusaha-pengusaha pentolan dunia.

Mendengarkan mereka berdebat, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Mengingatkan ia pada masa mudanya dulu.

"Sekarang kita menyadari bahwa kefasihan berbicara adalah senjata yang sangat diperlukan bagi mereka yang menginginkan kemajuan besar dalam kompetisi bisnis yang keras ******. Bukan begitu, _Prof_?" Salah satu mahasiswa menyeletuk karena sanggahan sebelumnya, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengamini hal tersebut, setuju.

"Aku merekomendasikan buku How _to Win Friends and Influence People_ , berisi banyak tips bagaimana membuat orang menyukai pekerjaan yang kau inginkan dan membuat mereka menyukaimu seketika." Mahasiswanya menulis pada catatan kecil yang mereka bawa, dan Chanyeol sudah selesai menulis judul buku tersebut di papan tulis putih. "Baik, sampai di sini pertemuan kita. Minggu selanjutnya, kita akan membahas buku itu."

" _Yes, Professor! Have a nice day!"_

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya begitu ia sampai di depan rumahnya. —namun ia urung ketika sadar bahwa pintunya tidak terkunci lagi, pertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang sudah masuk lebih dulu. Mengetahui fakta tersebut, hatinya menghangat seketika.

Dan ia disambut dengan pemandangan lelaki paruh baya, yang duduk di meja makan. Nampaknya, tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Baekhyun—duduk dengan muka menghadap jendela, dengan _siluet_ senja sore itu—wajahnya disorot. Dan Chanyeol sepenuhnya terdistraksi, Ia—menemukan malaikatnya, sekali lagi.

Ia masih mematung saat Baekhyun menoleh, dan tersenyum cerah begitu pupil mereka saling bertemu. Baekhyun beranjak mendekatinya, mengambil buku yang sebelumnya ia apit, dan membantunya melepaskan _coat_ yang ia kenakan. Dan ia sendiri—masih geming. Seolah-olah ia merindukan adegan-adegan pasutri yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam otak realistisnya.

"Ku yakin kau sudah kenyang karena pesta yang diadakan anak-anak didikmu secara tiba-tiba, benar?" Baekhyun melipat _coat_ itu. Ia menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa depan ruang istirahat. "Jadi aku tidak membuatkan makan malam. Tapi _well_ , aku membuatkanmu susu hangat." Baekhyun membawa secangkir susu hangat yang lalu ia serahkan pada Chanyeol, "Halo pak tua, sampai kapan kau mau diam seperti ini?" Tangannya melambai-lambai di depan muka sang tuan rumah.

" _Say_ Baekhyun," ia menggelak ludahnya, masih mencoba megumpulkan kembali ranah realitanya. "Kau sudah siap menjadi milikku?"

Baekhyun tertawa, terbahak-bahak. Ia meletakkan cangkir susu itu di meja, takut-takut kalau tumpah akibat getaran tawanya. Lalu duduk di samping Chanyeol, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak pria tersebut. "Konyol. Ucapan paling konyol yang pernah ku dengar. Kapan terakhir kali ya, saat kita berumur 15 tahun, bukan?"

"Uh—habis kau kayak istriku saja. Oh itu, kau mengingatnya?"

"Bagaimana aku gak ingat, si bocah kelebihan tinggi yang tiba-tiba nyium dan nyuri ciuman pertamaku. Padahal saat itu kita belum kenal." Baekhyun mengesah, "...saat itu rasanya aku ingin menonjokmu saja."

Chanyeol memutar pupilnya, "Tapi kau bereaksi pada ciuman kedua, kau bahkan membalas lumatanku."

Baekhyun memerah sampai kuping-kupingnya, "Y-ya salahmu sih ciumanmu handal gitu, aku jadi gak percaya pas kau bilang kalau itu juga ciuman pertamamu." Ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada, wajahnya berpaling. "Lagian saat itu juga hari terakhir kita di SMP, aku juga mau nerusin sekolah di luar negeri jadi ya aku nyoba nyenengin kau aja."

Chanyeol terkekeh untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu, "Aku tersanjung kau mengatakan itu untuk kesenanganku. Aku senang sekali hari itu, sampai sekarang malah." Ia berikan senyum lembutnya.

Baekhyun tertegun. Ada desiran lembut yang menggelitik perutnya, pula membuat aneh di dalam hatinya. Tidak mungkin rasa seperti ini ia alami di umur yang sudah mulai renta ini. "Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati istriku, kau tahu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun cukup lama, mendalami pupil kelam itu, mencoba mengais-ngais makna dirinya di dalam lautan itu, sampai ia pada satu kesimpulan bahwa—tidak butuh penjelasan lebih jauh, dari sorot mata saja ia begitu mafhum—tidak ia temukan lagi dirinya dalam kelam itu. Tidak lagi yang pertama, mungkin kesekian, atau ke dua puluh dua, ia lupa bahwa Baekhyun sudah berkeluarga—suatu tamparan yang tidak pernah tidak mengulu hatinya. Ironi yang mengolok-oloknya.

"Ya. Kau sudah berjanji di atas _altar_ merah untuk setia pada istrimu, cintailah ia, cintai istrimu sampai akhir hayatmu karena wanita itu mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatnya pula." Chanyeol melepas kaca matanya, kelam bertemu kelam—kepalanya ia dekatkan, dahi bertemu dahi. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menatapku, sekalipun rasaku padamu tidak berubah sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu, sekalipun hangat yang ku rasa masih sama, sekalipun cerita kita aku anggap masih ada, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk membalasnya, jangan kau balas. Tapi aku perlu menegaskan satu hal," tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi sang pencuri separuh jiwanya. "—biarkan aku juga mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku."

—Dekapan kokoh itu menghangatkannya.

.

.

Detik-detik terlewat dengan mereka yang masih bergeming, Chanyeol bersandar di pangkuan Baekhyun, sedang Baekhyun memainkan rambut Chanyeol.

"Kau masih ingat tentang diskusi kita di hari itu?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan, teringat dengan cerita gila, ide menggelitik yang dipikirkan oleh dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Yang mana?"

"Tentang kita yang hidup di suatu planet," senyumnya membuncah, lalu Chanyeol duduk—mereka saling bertatapan.

"Oh yang itu!" Chanyeol mulai tertarik.

"Ya, yang itu." Baekhyun lebih mendekat ke sisi Chanyeol, "Kita hidup di planet antah berantah, di sana kita berdua sama-sama anomali. Tak ada yang bisa mengerti dirimu, selain aku."

"Di planet itu kita membangun dunia kecil kita, imajinasi-imajinasi liar yang bahkan belum pernah terealisasikan dalam kenyataan."

"Dan—di planet itu kita bisa bersama."

"Dan di planet itu pula aku bisa memilikimu."

"Apa kira-kira planet itu?"

"Tidak pernah ada." Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku sudah sekolah setinggi ini, dan belum pernah kutemukan ada planet yang seperti itu." Mereka tertawa, puas menertawai diri masing-masing.

"Mungkin, hanya planet yang terbentuk oleh seorang penulis ***** dan pembaca. Yang hanya hidup di pikiran mereka, imajinasi, delusi semata."

"Tapi meski begitu," ia kembali mendekap Baekhyun, "Di planet itu—aku hidup untukmu, dan kau pun sama."

Baekhyun mengamini, "Dan setidaknya di planet itu pula aku mencintaimu."

Mereka bersua, untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Lalu sang pelaku ditahan kepalanya untuk tetap menyatukan bibir, "Apa itu?"

"Hadiah untukmu, untuk yang terakhir kali. Semoga kau senang."

"Oh." Chanyeol kembali mengecap tautan, dan bergerak dalam—ciumannya yang menggebu-gebu, benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan, seolah tidak ingin melepas tautan, ia rela napasnya sesak. Kapan lagi ia bisa merasakan ini. Empat puluh lima tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, dan rindunya hancur dalam satu kecupan. "Terima kasih, aku senang sekali. Hadiah terindah sepanjang hidupku."

"Kau berlebihan."

Benar, berlebihan. Sampai-sampai Chanyeol rela dijemput sang maha atas saat ini juga. Tidak perlu menunggu sampai cintanya dibalas lagi, tidak perlu menunggu probablitas yang tidak mungkin menjadi realistas, ia tidak perlu apapun lagi. Hari ini, ia _siap_ menjemput ajalnya—dengan Baekhyun _dalam_ dekapannya.

.

.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **Trivia** :

**Dikutip dari buku yang saya baca baru-baru ini; Quiet; the power of introvert in the world that can't stop talking oleh Susan Cain

*Dikutip dari novel Supernova; KPBJ oleh Dee

.

 **Septa Note:** hanya tulisan **ringan** (bukan gaya bahasa saya yang biasanya) penghilang suntuk, didedikasikan untuk chanyeol dan shipper-nya, selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol!

Tenang saja—meski chanbaek hanya hidup di dalam pikiran kalian, delusi kalian, setidaknya mereka saling mencintai. /kabur/

 **Review please!**


End file.
